En su lugar
by selma-itako
Summary: AU. Las rivalidades de la vida son complicadas y más si andas sola. Anna intentará vencerlas, pero un obstáculo se lo impide, haciéndola pensar si su decisión sería la correcta o tomar la segunda donde él la acompañara, pero eso era imposible.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Era un día soleado en aquella época.

Pero no en ese lugar

Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles

Pero ahí ni se acercaban

Las risas de los niños, que estaban detrás de la gran puerta que los separaba, se escuchaban totalmente

Lo detestaba

Frunció el seño y abrazó más a su peluche que le habían entregado cuando llegó a ese lugar. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para luego sentarse en aquel rincón donde siempre estaba

Suspiró derrotada pensando en aquellos niños que reían afuera. Sus pequeñas manos se formaron en un puño al recordar porque estaba ahí

Lo detestaba. Detestaba ese lugar

Pero…¿qué podía hacer?, no tenía ningún lugar para dónde ir.

Desde que sus padres la habían abandonado, la policía no había tenido otra que llevarla a un orfanato. Sin embargo algunos ya estaban totalmente ocupados, por lo cual terminó en la última opción.

Un orfanato totalmente cubierto en las tinieblas, todo estaba amurallado y tapado. Solo había una parte donde había un poco de sol y eso era en el jardín, pero estaba prohibido ir ahí.

"ya quiero largarme de este lugar". Pensó la niña. ¿Cuánto más le faltaba para ser mayor de edad?, ¿13 o 12 años?, no lo sabía, de hecho, ni recordaba la fecha en que había cumplido 6

Miró a su peluche, estaba todo sucio y menos un ojo. Había querido lavarlo pero el personal de ese orfanato no era para nada amigable.

Aunque lo cierto era que… detestaba ese peluche

"aunque es el único que está conmigo"

No tenía amigas y mucho menos amigos. Su carácter tampoco facilitaba las cosas

_oye, ¿esa no es la chica rara?-

"Kami, que no hablen de mí"

_¡cierto!, oh, tiene algo nuevo- sonrió con malicia

_en que estás pensando, ¿Kotaru?-

_ya lo verás Yine-

Era decidido, iban a por ella…como siempre y ella les miraba enojada, como siempre

_déjate de tonterías, no te daré esto- habló la niña que mantenía el seño fruncido

_pero mi hermano la quiere, debes dárselo- habló Yine con los brazos cruzados

"¿debería? Que estupidez"- No te la daré-

Yine iba a reclamar pero su hermano lo interrumpió

_Dámelo Anna- estaba enojado, ¿Quién era ella que siempre se rehusaba a obedecerle?, siempre sucedía lo mismo y siempre terminaba en lo mismo

Anna negó con su cabeza e inmediatamente sintió un empujón fuerte. Sus reflejos fueron rápido y antes de llegar de bruces al suelo, se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza.

_jajajajaja que patética eres- sonrió el niño con arrogancia mientras Yine lo observaba maravillado

Sintió un gran dolor en sus brazos pero no le importó, sus rodillas también tenían raspaduras pero aun así se levantó y miró al peluche que había soltado para protegerse la cara, en manos de Kotaru

_dámelo- no iba a permitir que ese niño se quedara con el peluche, era lo único que tenía aunque lo detestara.

_en tus sueños- respondió Yine poniéndose delante de la niña- ¿por qué haces tanto lío?, no eres fuerte, eres débil-

Anna apretó sus puños fuertemente- eh dicho, que me lo des-

_¿o qué harás?, ¿decirle a alguien del personal?, mira que nos están viendo y se ríen de ti-

La niña de cabellera dorada intentó darle una cachetada pero una mano la agarró en el acto. Emitió una mueca de dolor al sentir como Kotaru emitía más fuerza en el agarre

_nunca vuelvas a intentar golpear a mi hermano, ¿entendiste?- y la empujó nuevamente, provocando que esta vez se de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Permaneció quieta, sin poder hacer nada. Escuchando como ellos se reían de su estado patético y se iban. Al no escucharlos más se sentó llevando una mano a la parte afectada

Dolía

Frunció el seño, lo había perdido todo. Ya no tenía nada.

"soy patética"

Siempre perdía contra ellos, siempre le quitaban algo, incluso los almuerzos

Una lágrima traicionera salió y recorrió su pálida piel blanquecina. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho

_¿te encuentras bien?-

Eso la sobresaltó, ya que nadie le hablaba ni notaban su presencia a excepción de los anteriores niños, así que rápidamente observó a quien le hablaba. Era un niño más o menos de su edad, su piel era también blanca como la de ella a falta del sol, sus cabellos castaños estaban sucios, sus ojos negros la observaban con preocupación

_lárgate-

_No estés triste jijiji- le sonrió, ignorando lo que ella le había dicho- te verías más linda si sonrieras-

"como si me importara"

Anna le iba a replicar nuevamente que la deje sola pero calló al ver como ese niño se acercaba a su rostro. Estaba demasiado cerca…muy cerca…

La besó

La niña enrojeció. ¿le había besado enserio?

El niño se alejó y sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la niña. Se veía tierna- mi mamá antes decía que, si una mujer estaba triste, que mejor que darle un beso- mostró sus dientes blancos sonriéndole

Anna parpadeó, confundida. ¿Qué madre les decía eso a sus hijos para que besen a una extraña?

Enrojeció nuevamente al recordar el beso y desvió la mirada

_¿T-Tú…- se cacheteó mentalmente, ella no tartamudeaba, menos lo iba a hacer ahora- ¿Tú besaste a otras niñas?-

Yoh la miró confundido, aunque ahora que lo pensaba…- No, eres la primera jijijiji ¿Funciona?-

¿de qué hablaba?, ah, cierto, de lo que le dijo su madre

_No- su voz salió fría- No funciona, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Lo estaba engañando, no quería que bese a otra niña

El niño pareció un poco sorprendido pero asintió. Si no funcionaba, él no lo haría más. Sonrió, esa niña era interesante, quizás una nueva amiga.

_toma- el niño le alcanzó un peluche con forma de naranja, color naranja, de echo era un peluche naranja

La niña negó con la cabeza- no necesito tu lástima-

El niño agarró sus manos con la de ella, estaban frías, aun así puso el peluche entre las manos de ella y sonrió

_no es lástima- la observó por unos momentos, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando él le había agarrado las manos. Se veía linda ruborizada

"las manos de él son cálidas"

Anna abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada- gracias- miró sus manos, aún no comprendía por que se sentía nerviosa por ese niño que, ahora que lo recordaba, le había robado su primer beso. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

_¿Tú…cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó observándolo y recién cayó en la cuenta de su vestimenta, ¿Por qué su ropa estaba bien? Es decir, nadie lucía bien ahí, todos estaban embarrados de tierra. Entonces eso solo significaba una cosa

_Yoh, ¿tú eres…?- respondió el niño

_¿té irás, verdad?- bajó la mirada, pensaba que quizás al menos podía hablar con él en el orfanato, de nuevo, se había equivocado

Yoh sonrió nervioso, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

_sí, me adoptaron-

El niño desvió la mirada hacia donde una empleada le hacía señas diciendo que lo esperaba en la puerta, junto a sus nuevos padres. Sonrió alegremente, al fin tendría una familia. Dirigió su mirada a la niña que aún no le había dicho su nombre, encontrándola cabizbaja. ¿Estaba triste?, ¿por qué?

Se acercó nuevamente a ella. Anna sintió la cercanía y lo miró confundida

"¿por qué está tan…

La besó

…cerca?"

Se sonrojó

_Disculpa, sé que dije que no lo volvería a hacer pero estabas triste y…¡funciona!- sonrió victorioso

Anna frunció el seño y apretó los puños. ¿Funciona?, ¿estaba experimentando con ella?

_no, no funciona- replicó nuevamente ella

_claro que si- armó un puchero- antes estabas triste, ahora ya no lo estás- sonrió

La niña rubia le iba a reclamar pero no sabía que decir. Ciertamente ya no estaba triste pero había algo que le inquietaba

_Yoh- el niño la observó expectante- no beses a otras chicas-

No sonaba como una pregunta ni nada por el estilo, era una orden que Yoh aceptó al asentir con la cabeza, después de todo era su amiga, seguramente lo decía por su bien

Él dio media vuelta, no sin antes sonreírle e irse corriendo hacia la salida, en donde le esperaba su nueva familia

_nos volveremos a ver- fueron las últimas palabras que el castaño le había dirigido

Ella solo lo vio alejarse mientras apretaba al peluche en su pecho. Algo le decía que sí, lo volvería a ver

"pero quizás nunca pase"

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Continuará+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Vale xD, ¿quién más me quiere matar por no actualizar mis fics?, gomen, me pondré al tanto de ellas en cuanto reciba algo de inspiración

Hace mucho que no escribo fics, se me hizo raro xD, ¡pero fue tan genial! :D, es como revivir en el pasado, cuando apenas era principiante en fanfiction, de hecho, aún lo soy xD

¿y bien?, ¿qué les pareció?.

Esta historia la tenía mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, debía sacarla xD

Yane :D


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

"…".- pensamientos

_...- hablan

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Anna observaba todo sin ninguna pizca de interés. Mientras caminaba podía notar las miradas de aquellos chicos que le habían hecho la vida imposible por 10 años. Sonrió de lado observándolos, ella les había ganado en esta ocasión

Sintió como la jalaban de la mano derecha al ver que se quedaba atrás. Suspiró mientras mirada con el seño fruncido a esa señora que le agarraba fuertemente de la mano

_déjeme, puedo caminar por mi cuenta- la señora sonrió con burla ante sus palabras

_¿para que te quedes atrás y me retrases? Mi tiempo es más valioso que estarte esperando hasta que me vuelva vieja-

Anna convirtió en un puño su mano izquierda. Detestaba a esa señora desde que la había conocido. Sin importarle su comportamiento, Anna se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la señora que la miró con desprecio

La rubia de 15 años no le hizo el más mínimo caso y siguió su camino, al ver que nadie la seguía miró hacia atrás observando como la señora maldecía y se iba a otro lado. Alzó una ceja

"Perderá su trabajo". Pensó yendo hacia su destino, la señora no le importaba y sería problema de ella si la veían llegar sola. Miró hacia sus alrededores, las paredes dañadas y sin ningún rayo de sol que las iluminara siquiera. El orfanato no había cambiado, seguía en la oscuridad.

Llegó hacia una puerta de color verde oscuro. Titubeó un poco al agarrar la perilla y rápidamente la abrió cerrando los ojos.

Tenía miedo de su nueva vida

_¿Anna?- pronunció una voz un poco ronca, la rubia la reconoció como la encargada de ese orfanato y abrió lentamente los ojos- siéntate, cariño-

Alzó una ceja al escuchar la última palabra, ¿era enserio? Desde que había llegado esa señora le había hecho la vida imposible al igual que a muchos huérfanos. Miró a ambos lados encontrando a dos personas que, calculaba, tenían como 23 o 24 años. Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la silla que estaba un poco alejado de ellos

_Anna, ya debes saber porque te he llamado, ¿Cierto?- ella asintió. La encargada suspiró, al menos ya no debía repetir esa ridícula noticia- ellos son Matsuri y Tetsuo Kyoyama-

La rubia miró a los mencionados con interés, pero al ver sus sonrisas, claramente fingidas, frunció el seño. Algo tramaban

La puerta se abrió abruptamente sorprendiendo a la encargada, una señora apareció con cara afligida producto de una carrera que había hecho, tomó aire y miró a la encargada

_Llegaron más niños, 3 huérfanos-

La encargada la miró con fastidio, ¿más chiquillos insoportables? Debía ser una maldita broma. Se levantó saliendo del cuarto sin importarle los invitados que estaban en éste

Al cerrarse la puerta, Anna suspiró cruzando las piernas. No era tonta y sabía que esos señores presentes que la adoptarían tramaban algo.

_¿y bien?- habló con seriedad lo cual sorprendió al señor- ¿qué quieren?-

La señora respondió rápidamente al ver que su marido había perdido el habla. Fingió una sonrisa- Adoptarte, cariño-

_Deja de fingir y no me llames así- Anna frunció el seño- Es muy extraño que alguien adoptara a una chica de 15 años, normalmente buscan a los niños pequeños-

Y era cierto, ella ya había cumplido los 15 pensando en que, con esa edad, nadie la adoptaría. A su corta edad había entendido el mundo que le rodeaba, ya que en ese orfanato vendían niños castaños pero no rubios, por lo cual a ella no le querían en lo más mínimo. Así que dejó de espiar a la encargada y se cerró en su mundo, casi no comía ya que sus agresores seguían ahí y le quitaban su comida, tampoco le importaba en cierto modo, no le gustaba la comida de ahí.

El día en que le habían dado la noticia de que la habían adoptado la sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿la habían vendido?, ¡ni hablar!, ella solo esperaba cumplir 18 años y largarse, el que le habían vendido no se lo esperaba para nada

Y ahí se encontraba, desafiando a esos sujetos que la querían "adoptar" según ellos, pero no se los permitiría, los enfrentaría y los asustaría para que dejen la absurda idea de "adoptarla". Ella los intimidaría y esperaría cumplir los 18 años para irse y vivir por su cuenta

_bien- la mujer suspiró y dio un fuerte codazo a su marido que se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar a la rubia.- mira, sabemos cómo suceden aquí las cosas. No pienses que te hemos comprado para explotarte laboral y sexualmente- al ver la mirada confusa de Anna se apresuró a explicar- hemos visto tus notas y nos llamó la atención el alto nivel intelectual que tienes-

_sí- habló por primera vez el hombre poniendo, o al menos intentando, un gesto serio- nosotros no podemos tener niños por una enfermedad que yo tengo, por lo cual hemos decidido "adoptarte"- no le gustaba pronunciar que la habían comprado- para que lleves nuestra empresa una vez que nosotros fallezcamos-

_¿No tienen familiares?- Alzó una ceja, la proposición era realmente sospechosa

_todos murieron por una enfermedad hereditaria- respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada- nosotros moriremos dentro de 4 años, no hay nada que se pueda hacer por lo cual decidimos que todo nuestro trabajo no puede perderse- miró a la rubia- Anna, nosotros hemos levantado esa empresa con sacrificio y no queremos que se quede a la suerte todo nuestro trabajo, es por eso que te proponemos un trato-

_nosotros te sacamos de aquí y a cambio tú estudias para llevar nuestra empresa a lo alto, para que sea reconocida hasta por el último hombre del mundo. Ese siempre ha sido nuestro sueño- No bromeaba, de eso estaba segura la rubia

Anna los miró con desconfianza, aún no se creía esa historia pero sabía que era ahora o nunca

_¿Que dices?- Matsuri le sonrió, esta vez fue sinceramente lo cual provocó que Anna tomara su decisión rápidamente.

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

La luz del sol le llegaba directamente a su rostro, provocando que soltara un gemido de fastidio. Intentó darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo en esa cómoda cama en la que se encontraba, pero esto no funcionó.

Se levantó con total pereza y miró el reloj que estaba aún lado de su cama

7:10 am

Suspiró fastidiada. Se levantó y se fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha bien fría que la despertara

Ya aseada, se puso el uniforme que le había entregado Matsuri el anterior día.

Frunció el seño al recordar cómo lucía el orfanato por fuera. Una total prisión sin ninguna ventana y dos únicas puertas, totalmente sellado y tenía un aspecto de susto, como la casa de un fantasma. También el sol le había jugado una mala pasada, no estaba acostumbrada a la luz solar por lo cual tuvo que taparse los ojos un poco y que sus supuestos padres se rían de ella, eso la tenía frustrada.

Salió de sus recuerdos al recordar lo que había hablado con ellos. Se miró el espejo observando como el uniforme se ceñía a su cuerpo. La falda verde oscuro estaba un poco corta y lo arreglaría después, su camisa blanca estaba perfecta y no tenía problemas con ello.

Se puso su saco negro y salió a la cocina. Al llegar, encontró una nota que tenía su nombre.

Alzó una ceja y lo dejó ahí, miró por todos lados no encontrando a sus padres adoptivos

"supongo que se fueron a su trabajo" y esa nota comprobaba su teoría. Después de haber llegado ahí, Matsuri le había informado que ella ya había sido inscrita en el mejor instituto de la ciudad, por lo cual debía ir a clases el día siguiente. No le molestaba que fuera a un instituto pero sí que tomaran decisiones de su vida sin antes preguntarle.

Y ahí se encontraba, dirigiéndose al instituto después de haber tomado una manzana del refrigerador, no tenía hambre y tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrada a comer algo.

Se detuvo observando el semáforo en rojo, realmente no conocía mucho la ciudad por lo que desconocía las calles de ahí, además que su orgullo no le permitía preguntarle a alguien acerca del instituto, sin embargo Tetsuo le había hecho un mapa el cual seguía. Miró hacia el frente siguiendo su camino al ver la señal de paso en el semáforo.

Si el mapa no le fallaba, eso significaba que solo le faltarían dos cuadras más y llegaría al dichoso instituto

_¡Espérame Pilika!-

Anna sintió un empujón que la hizo retroceder pero en pocos segundos mantuvo el equilibrio para no caerse. Al verse segura, la rubia mandó un gélida mirada al responsable que la había chocado.

Un chico de cabellera celeste la miraba aterrorizado, su cuerpo, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, tembló. Era un poco más moreno que ella y, suponía, un busca pleitos

_ah, di-discúl- el chico titubeó al hablarle pero no lo podía evitar, ¡la mirada de ella le daba miedo!

_estorbas mi camino- le interrumpió dando por terminada su conversación. Después de todo a ella no le importaba y debía apresurarse para llegar rápido.

Sin dirigirle nuevamente la mirada, la rubia se fue hacia su destino, dejando al joven totalmente sorprendido

_¡hermano!- el joven sintió un golpe en su cabeza tras haber escuchado a su hermana. La miró con fastidio- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?, ¡llegaremos tarde con Tamao!-

_Sí, sí, ya sé- respondió para que su hermana dejara de hacer tanto escándalo. Se paralizó al ver el aura asesina de su hermana Pilika. Iba a sufrir demasiado por darle esa respuesta

"¡ayuda!"

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

El esperar no era una de sus facultades, es más, su paciencia era demasiado poca. Si ese director no iba a llegar, ella se iría, le importaba poco si le recriminara algo.

Miró su reloj con impaciencia, ya había pasado diez minutos y ni señales de vida del director, además que estaba llegando tarde a su primer día en ese instituto.

_¿está tardando mucho, no lo crees?- habló la secretaria mirándola nerviosa, esa niña le daba miedo con el aura asesina que le estaba empezando a rodear.

Anna frunció el seño observándola y asustando más a la secretaria quien desvió la mirada rápidamente al ordenador de su escritorio. La rubia estaba totalmente enojada.

Se paró bruscamente del asiento en el que se encontraba y se acercó a la secretaria.

_¿en qué salón estoy?- le preguntó ya harta de todo eso

La secretaria duró unos segundos en contestar ya que el que se acercara Anna le había dado un tremendo susto y al ver su seño fruncido, se apresuró a contestar

_sa-salón 4, de la sección C-

Anna asintió e intentó marcharse. Al ver esto, la secretaria, juntando todo el valor que le quedaba, intentó detenerla pero ella le interrumpió

_no me gusta perder el tiempo, vendré cuando ese imbécil cumpla sus horarios- Se marchó ante la mirada perpleja de la secretaria

No le había costado encontrar su salón y como sospechaba, ya habían comenzado las clases. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte

_oh, vaya, tenemos un alumna nueva- dijo el profesor observándola en la puerta- pase-

Anna hiso caso y avanzó a paso lento, miró hacia el pizarrón donde estaba escrito: "La segunda Guerra Mundial". Sonrió, esa historia ya la había estudiado antes. Al llegar al lado del profesor, sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, fastidiándola de sobremanera

_bueno, debería presentarse- le dijo el profesor nervioso al ver el semblante serio de la rubia

_soy Anna Kyoyama- respondió no hablando de más, no quería hacer amigos pero tampoco quería tener enemigos el primer día, por hoy, se mantendría callada o al menos lo intentaría

_bien, Anna, te sentarás al lado de Manta- el nombrado alzó una mano y ella se dirigió hacia él, sentándose en el asiento restante- continuemos-

Ni bien terminó la primera clase, se sentía totalmente observada. Ya harta de esto dirigió a cada persona una mirada gélida, dando a entender que no quería ningún acercamiento hacia su persona

_etto…¿Anna, verdad?-

Anna observó hacia Manta con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué quieres?-

Manta se puso totalmente nervioso, por no decir que estaba totalmente asustado ante la rubia- ve-verás…es que…el asiento-

_¿Qué tiene?-

Tragó seco dándose ánimos mentalmente- yo ya tengo un compañero de asiento-

Anna suspiró fastidiada

"Lo que me faltaba, buscar otro asiento que no sea donde este enano cabezón", le hiso un poco de gracia eso, lo cierto era que le había llamado la atención su pequeña estatura y su grande cabeza pero eso no se lo diría nunca

Antes de que pudiera levantarse y buscar un lugar, la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos ya que faltaba un poco de tiempo para que la segunda clase comenzara.

_¡por tu culpa llegamos tarde, hermano!- entró una muchacha de cabellera celeste, llevaba el uniforme ceñido al cuerpo provocando sonrojos en los hombres, su falda estaba bastante corta para el disgusto del siguiente en entrar al salón

_ay si, ay si, échenle toda la culpa a Horo Horo- respondió con burla el mismo chico que había chocado con ella. Él pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza- ¡auch!, ¡eso duele Pilika!-

_señorita Pilika, joven Horo Horo no peleen por favor- la siguiente en entrar y de detener a ambos pelicelestes, era una chica con el uniforme un poco holgado pero ceñido a la cintura, su cabello lo detestaba ya que era de color rosa.

"una pandilla de idiotas". Pensó observándolos

_ déjalos Tamao, así demuestran lo mucho que se quieren- un chico castaño de su edad apareció entre el grupo, tenía la piel morena y su camisa tenía los tres botones desabrochados, su cabello ordenado y su aire relajante lo hacía extremadamente apuesto. Pero eso no le llamó la atención, sino que fue su parecido al niño que había conocido en su infancia, lo cual la desconcertó totalmente.

Los dos hermanos le miraron con el seño fruncido mientras él reía nerviosamente, la pelirosa le sonrió y se aferró a un brazo del castaño- claro, cariño-

¿había escuchado bien?, Anna salió de su trance ante esto y observó al muchacho con el seño fruncido. Él no podía ser su amor de infancia, el niño que había conocido le había prometido no besar a ninguna chica que no fuese ella (aunque le pareciese algo ilógico que él cumpliera su promesa, ella se aferraba a eso) y si tenía novia, significaba que no era él

_¡hola Yoh!-

Todas sus dudas fueron despejadas al oír el grito de entusiasmo de Manta. Quedó paralizada cuando Yoh volteó hacia el lugar de ellos, encontrándose con su mirada que le transmitía lo mismo que su amor de infancia.

Era oficial.

"kami me detesta"

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+Continuará+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Hola :D, realmente disculpen la demora ¡enserio!, quería escribir antes pero el tener 3 hermanos con una sola laptop no es buena combinación xD disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero realmente quería subir algo nwn, ojalá les guste

¡gracias por sus reviews!, me alientan a actualizar rápido :D, intentaré no ser tan retrazona con esta historia xD

Guest: gracias por tu comentario :), aquí está la conti. Saludos nwn

Hpcs2: oh, ¡gracias! :D espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nwn, realmente me llama la atención que sean pocos los fanfics de Shaman King actualmente xD por eso intenté darle un poco de vida a este sitio. Actualizaré pronto xD, esta vez intentaré hacer algo por tener la laptop más tiempo y no estar escribiendo en la madrugada jajaja saludos :D

Frangarrido1993: gracias por comentar :D, aquí está la actualización nwn

¡vamos chicos!, sé que podemos revivir el sitio :D, todas las ideas son bienvenidas, en mi caso, seguiré escribiendo más YohxAnna 7u7 xD

¿reviews?, ¿tomatazos?

Saludos. Próximo actualización: 26 de enero.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

Aclaraciones:

"…".- pensamientos

_...- hablan

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Estaba enojada, totalmente cabreada. Su cuerpo temblaba pero su fría inexpresión seguía ahí, sintió como perdía su voz, sus manos se formaron en puños haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en su pálida piel blanquecina. No le importaba. Todo lo que realmente le importaba estaba ahí, en su frente mirándola con una sonrisa sincera, pero eso ya no importaba al escuchar sus palabras que le clavaron como una daga

_¿uh?- habló el castaño acercándose- Hola Manta- sonrió y la miró- ¿tú quién eres?-

Anna quedó petrificada, él no la recordaba. Caso contrario a estar triste, ella estaba enojada. ¿Acaso ella era tan insignificante como para olvidarla?, bien, sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo pero...

Ella lo quería, no solo por el hecho de su aspecto físico, sino por ser el único chico que había tratado de ayudarla, que le había regalado aquel peluche naranja sin esperar nada a cambio, por ser el único amable con ella desde su existencia

Es por eso que ella no podía olvidarlo, pero él le olvidó a ella.

_Es una nueva alumna- habló Manta con tranquilidad- se llama Anna-

Yoh sonrió- un gusto Anna-

Anna le lanzó la mirada más fría que tenía, congelando a Yoh que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, ¡nunca había tenido tanto miedo!. Se levantó de su lugar aun observándolo, agarró su mochila y se la puso sobre su hombro. Debía irse a otro lugar pronto

Los demás integrantes del "grupo de idiotas", que Anna había llamado, se acercaron para ver qué tenía Yoh que se había quedado como una estatua

_¿te encuentras bien, cariño?- preguntó Tamao preocupada, aferrándose al brazo del mencionado. No recibió respuesta. Observó a Yoh dándose cuenta que él tenía miedo.

"¿pero miedo de qué?". Dirigió su mirada a donde miraba Yoh y se encontró con una chica que la miraba como queriéndola enterrar viva. Dio un paso atrás. Esa chica le daba miedo

_supongo que quieres tu lugar- habló Anna rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, tardó un poco pero Yoh reaccionó ante eso, mirándola interrogante. Sin esperar más, la rubia se fue más atrás sin decir nada.

_¡es ella!- gritó Horo Horo recibiendo la atención de sus amigos- no pensé que estuviera en este salón, ¡joder!, ¡estoy muerto!- y lo decía enserio, esa rubia realmente le daba miedo y viéndola cada día, no se lo imaginaba

_¡cállate hermano!- reprendió Pilika con el seño fruncido- no es necesario que grites, además, no seas exagerado, es solo una alumna nueva-

_no, tú no entiendes- el peliazul se acercó a ella y le agarró de los hombros mirándola como un psicópata- ella…ella es la encarnación del demonio, pude verlo en sus ojos, estamos muertos, totalmente muertos-

Mientras Horo Horo actuaba como lunático, o al menos así le puso su hermana, Yoh mantenía la vista en la nada, ni siquiera reaccionó ante el llamado de su novia. Esa chica le preocupaba, no solo por lo que dijo Horo Horo ni que le haya mandado una mirada que enserio le había dado un susto tremendo, sino que él podía ver en sus ojos soledad, lo cual no le gustaba.

La segunda clase comenzó, dando fin a los pensamientos de Yoh.

_y entonces, tendrán que hacer un informe acerca de los minerales- dijo la profesora rodando los ojos al escuchar el bullicio de queja de sus estudiantes- me importa un comino si es el primer día de clases, quien no lo hace reprueba, ¿está claro?- todos asintieron desganados- bien, los grupos serán por afinidad, solo quiero grupos de dos- miró el reloj viendo que faltaba 5 minutos- Aprovecho este tiempo para felicitar a una alumna, Anna Kyoyama obtuvo la mejor puntuación en su anterior colegio- no quería decir orfanato, ya que eso arruinaría la reputación de ella- por lo cual espero que aprendan un poco de ella-

El timbre que marcaba fin de la segunda clase sonó, la profesora no perdió tiempo y se fue a la cafetería, al igual que muchos estudiantes.

Anna tenía hambre, suspirando fastidiada se levantó y se fue también a la cafetería, ignorando a una persona que se le había acercado, no le vio el rostro pero tampoco le importaba, aún seguía furiosa.

Pidió un jugo de naranja, desde que Yoh le había regalado ese peluche naranja le había empezado a gustar ese sabor. Pero eso no importaba, él no la recordaba.

Miró intentando encontrar una banca desocupada, cuando la encontró se sentó en ella. Tomó su jugo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del aire que movía su cabello corto.

_¿eres nueva, cierto?-

Frunció el ceño al no reconocer la voz, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico

"ojos de gato" pensó

_¿Qué quieres?-

_Esa banca es de mi prometida y de mí- el chico se cruzó de brazos y mantenía seriedad, lo cual provocó cierta curiosidad en la rubia

Alzó una ceja- es un mundo libre, puedo sentarme en donde me da la gana-

Él la miró como si quisiera enterrarla viva y ella hiso lo mismo, mantuvieron una batalla de miradas en la cual nadie cedía.

_¡Len!- se acercó una muchacha con un largo cabello plateado y ondeado, sus ojos rojos miraban al chico con reprobación mientras intentaba calmar su respiración tras la carrera que hiso

_Jeanne- pronunció Len enfadado por el levantamiento de voz que Jeanne le había echo

Ella suspiró resignada, llevó su vista hacia Anna quien permanecía con el seño fruncido- disculpa a Len- Jeanne hiso una reverencia y luego le sonrió amablemente- él solo quería un lugar para comer conmigo- Len se sonrojó desviando la mirada causando una risa en Jeanne- veo que eres nueva, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

"¿debería decírselo?", se cuestionó Anna, después de todo esas personas no le transmitían confianza pero esa chica…

Le recordaba a alguien

_Anna, Anna Kyoyama- pronunció escuchando el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la tercera clase.

Jeanne le sonrió agradecida- un gusto Anna, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes consultarlo conmigo o con mi prometido- se agarró del brazo del chico, provocándole un sonrojo a éste- Len te ayudará también, bueno, debemos irnos, hasta luego-

Jeanne y Len se perdieron rápidamente de su vista, sin dar tiempo a que el chico protestara por el ofrecimiento de su prometida. Anna se quedó observándolos con extrañeza, ¿prometidos?, ¿a tan temprana edad?, le daba curiosidad pero no era su problema, por lo cual decidió dejarlo de lado

Se sobresaltó al percatarse del tiempo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su salón, no quería correr ya que sino su cabello estaría echo un desastre.

Cuando llegó, se alivió al ver que su profesor aún no había llegado, se adentró en el salón parándose en seco al observar su lugar ocupado

"Lo que me faltaba"

Observó sus opciones y se encontró un sitio vacío, pero había un problema. Yoh estaba a su lado.

Tragó en seco sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba nerviosa pero mucho menos a la primera vez ya que el castaño estaba durmiendo, lo cual le pareció extraño

Se sentó al lado de él con sutileza de no despertarlo, recién se había dado cuenta que no estaban los amigos del castaño. Alzó una ceja.

Había pasado más de una hora o al menos eso pensaba cierta rubia molesta. No solo el hecho de que el profesor haya desaparecido la tenías así, sino por el acompañante de su lado

¡Yoh estaba roncando!, eso le estaba cabreando de sobremanera.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, despejar su mente y no pensar en él y sus estúpidos ronquidos, pero simplemente no podía. Cuando encontraba una cosa con que distraerse, él roncaba. Cuando intentó dibujar en su cuaderno, él roncaba. Cuando había intentado ver un pájaro por la ventana, él roncaba más.

¿zarandearlo?, sería una buena opción pero ella ya lo había intentado, lo cual le había molestado y puesto nerviosa al mismo tiempo

¡nada!, ¡seguía roncando!

Se levantó bruscamente y golpeó la mesa- ¡despierta de una maldita vez!-

Yoh se sobresaltó al igual que todos, el castaño se puso en modo de soldado observándola nervioso. Las miradas en ellos no se hicieron esperar pero fueron desviadas tras las miradas asesinas de Anna

_ya me tienes harta de tus estúpidos ronquidos- habló la rubia frunciendo el seño- si vuelves a hacerlo, te mataré-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, esa chica sí que le daba miedo- e-entendido- sonrió nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar ya que nadie se había comportado así con él por su popularidad o su actitud.

¿Él no sacaba de quicio a las personas…o sí?

Anna agarró sus cosas saliendo del salón, siendo seguida por cierto castaño pidiendo que esperara

Llegó a la dirección encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de la secretaria quien no se esperaba visitas

_¿de-desea algo Anna?- su nerviosismo era evidente pero realmente le atemorizaba esa chica fría

_me voy a casa- respondió Anna- el profesor no llegó y dudo que lo haga ya que el tiempo se ha pasado-

_¿no ha llegado Takamura?- murmuró más para sí que para Anna- bien, puedes irte Anna- intentó sonreírle pero no lo logró

La rubia asintió saliendo de la dirección hacia la salida, oía como alguien le llamaba pero no le importaba, quería irse rápido

_¡espera Anna!- gritó Yoh pasando por la dirección corriendo, quería disculparse con ella, no quería que las cosas quedaran así

_oh, ¡Yoh!- gritó la secretaria provocando que el castaño se caiga de la impresión- Tus amigos ya terminaron lo que les propuse, irán pronto a tu salón-

Yoh asintió no dándole importancia y siguió corriendo hacia el encuentro con la rubia, la secretaria alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento

_¡Anna!- gritó Yoh por enésima vez, pero la rubia no paraba de caminar y no lo volteaba a ver

"¿estará molesta?"

Llegó a su lado pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, la observó y dedujo que ella estaba en el mundo de sus pensamientos. Tragó seco reuniendo todo su valor y tocó su hombro

La reacción ansiada se hiso presente, Anna se detuvo y lo observó sorprendida para luego fruncir el seño

_¿Qué quieres?-

Yoh parpadeó varias veces ante eso, ver los ojos de Anna le había llevado a un trance, lo cual le sorprendía.

"Son lindos". Inmediatamente movió varias veces la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento, no podía tenerlos, no si tenía una novia

_y-yo…- Anna alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento, iba a replicar que sea directo pero su cuerpo se paralizó, Yoh aún tenía la mano en su hombro- bueno, quisiera que tú…-

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, realmente estaba nerviosa con ese contacto- quita tu mano de mi hombro-

El castaño la miró confundido y luego la quitó suavemente, ¿había hecho algo malo? ¿o a ella no le gustaba que la tocaran?, despejó esos pensamientos centrándose al asunto por el cual estaba ahí

_Quisiera que ambos hiciéramos el trabajo de química-

Lo había dicho, Yoh por fin lo había soltado y no podía estar más nervioso mientras que Anna estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero no lo iba a demostrar

_¿Por qué debería?- habló naturalmente, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, después de todo aún seguía enojada pero una parte de ella seguía queriéndolo y estar cerca de tu primer amor platónico no era bueno, ¿cierto?

Yoh la miró sorprendido, en sus planes no estaba que la rubia se negara, ya que todos le decían que sí a lo que él pedía o decía, estando de acuerdo en cualquier cosa con él. ¿Por qué ella se negaba?

Eso era un cambio drástico, nunca había conocido a alguien que le negara algo, al menos no en 10 años y eso…

Eso le agradaba

Se llevó ambas manos a su nuca, sonriéndole, esta vez no nervioso, sino una sonrisa sincera lo cual provocó un sonrojo en Anna- es que, verás, Tamao hará con Pilika y Horo Horo le pidió a Manta que hagan ambos el informe o sino juraba que reprobaría en el examen- soltó una risa ante eso- y como eres muy buena, quisiera que me enseñaras-

_¿Qué ganaría con enseñarte?- Anna se cruzó de brazos, no quería estar con Yoh pero algo dentro de ella quería tenerlo cerca, es por eso que le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad

Yoh se mantuvo callado, ¿Qué era lo que ella ganaría?, No se le ocurría nada que proponerle, hasta que escuchó un rugido. Alzó una ceja y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Anna inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para que Yoh no notara su sonrojo, maldecía una y mil veces a su estómago que pedía comida a gritos

_te cocinaré algo-

Dudaba mucho que sus padres adoptivos hubiesen llegado a casa, por lo cual no habría comida y ella no era fanática de la cocina. Miró por sobre su hombro a Yoh asintiendo, tenía hambre y eso le había nublado los pensamientos

Yoh sonrió victorioso siguiendo a Anna hacia la casa de ella, estaba nervioso totalmente

Él no sabía cocinar

Pero suponía que no era difícil, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil era cocinar algo?

_Espero que sepa bien o si no te haré comer todo el arroz quemado- pronunció Anna provocando un escalofrío en Yoh

Había cavado su propia tumba

(+-+-+-+-+-+Continuará-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Hola :D, lo prometido es deuda xD, ¡por primera vez cumplo mi palabra! QuQ se siente tan bien el haber podido ser puntual jajajaja

Gracias por sus reviews :) espero que disfruten del capítulo

Mauro 93: me encanta que te encante jajaja gracias por leer y comentar :D aquí está la conti, espero que te guste y te encuentres bien, saludos nwn

Mary: Hola Mary! :D, me alegra que te guste esta historia más, realmente pensé que estaba un poco rara pero me alegra enserio que te guste QuQ, me alegraste la madrugada :D, jajaja porque sí, muero de sueño xD, espero que te encuentres bien amiga, saludos nwn

¿reviews?, ¿tomatazos?

Próxima actualización: 3 de Febrero

Yane (*u*)/


End file.
